The present invention pertains to detachment devices and to material detachment processes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a detachment device especially of use as a material detachment device for detaching installed drywall and to a material detachment process especially of use as a drywall detachment process.
Drywall detachment is commonly part of removal of installed drywall. More particularly, drywall is commonly installed horizontally or vertically by attaching 4′-wide drywall sheets to studs that are 1′ to 2′ from one another. Still more particularly, it is common that drywall is installed vertically in most commercial and residential applications and horizontally for walls in warehousing above 12 feet. In turn, removal of installed drywall commonly comprises detachment of installed drywall, followed by conveying the detached drywall to another location for reuse or disposal, and by cleanup of the dust and other debris from the detachment and from the conveying.